Defender of the Destined
by Defender of the Destined
Summary: Chapter 10 added the destined have a little problem on the night before they go into battle.
1. Default Chapter

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 1

The Adoption

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Digimon *sob*.That's too bad, I could have made it great.(Not).The only character I own is Shawn, I live his life and therefore I own him.Ha!If you don't like tough!

Author's Note: I would have started writing fan fictions sooner, but I just got out of school for the summer and just started to have the time.By the way this is my first fanfic so please be kind.``WARNING`` if you need this, this will end up with the following couples, Takari, Mimato and Taiora.As well later on when I get to the 02 destined, there will be a Kenlie.Also, any information I get wrong, don't hesitate to write it in with your review and I will hopefully have my own e-mail by the time this is posted. Any reviews sent in good or bad will be used to improve my writing, enjoy!

Shawn was just your average kid, he was a little slow in school, but always made the effort.His teachers always noticed he would daydream, but couldn't do anything about it.He also seemed to be one of those kids that nothing ever seemed to happen to…"Hay Shawn!"shouted Brad, one of Shawn's friends, "Walk you home."

"Sure!" It was the last day of Grade three and Shawn always walked home.His mother and father always thought Hamilton was safe, they new bad things happened, but as every parent believed, nothing could happen to their boy.Even though Shawn was a little slow learning to read, he had an amazing ability to pick up languages that not even his French teachers could understand.

"So, what did you plan on doing this summer?"Asked Brad who lived a couple of houses from Shawn and already knew the answer.

"The same thing I've done every summer so long as I can remember, go out and play all day!And every Sunday watch Teknoman."

"Agh, you actually watch those shows from, from …Just where are they from anyway?"

"It's from Japan, and I think there going to be a bi…."Shawn couldn't continue because a strange noise had caught his attention.After a second Shawn realised what the sound was and knocked his friend to the ground before he started crossing the road.

"Hay, what did you do that for?"Just as Brad asked, a van came swerving around the corner and nearly hit Shawn and Brad.After the van went out of site, two O.P.P. (Ontario Provincial Police) came chasing after it."Shawn, you just saved my life."As Brad spoke, one of the cruisers stopped to see if Shawn and Brad were hurt.

"Pardon me, but how did you know to react like that kid?"The officer asked Shawn seeing what he had done.

"I don't know, it just came to me.It was nothing really."Shawn said as the officer looked them over to see if they had been hurt.

"Look, you two better get home, there are some kidnappers on the loose and you two would be a tempting target for them.Tell you what, I'll give you a ride home just to be safe and explain the situation to your parents, okay?"

"Fine by me."They both responded thinking it would be so cool to get a ride in the police cruiser.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs…" Started the officer.

"Norco, what's going on?Are they in trouble officer?"Asked Shawn's dad who was starting to get an angry, disappointed glare in his eyes.

"What?No, no quite the contrary, this young child saved this one's life and, well, I think I'd better explain the situation to you.Do you mind?"

"Not at all, please come in and have a seat."Said Shawn's dad who was now relieved that his son hadn't done anything wrong and happy that his son had saved some bodies life.

"Um, daddy?" Shawn started to ask his dad.

"Yes Shawn, what would you like?"

"I think that Brad's mommy and daddy should come here to talk to the man too."

"Oh, alright go and get your parents Brad."Shawn's dad was starting to sound worried now, because Shawn would only say something if he knew that something bad happened.

"Um, Shawn?Right?"Said the officer.

"Yes sir?I was going to walk him to his house, it's only few houses over from ours."Said Shawn already knowing what the officer was going to say.

"Alright, but just remember don't talk to any strangers, and be quick about it."Said the officer.

**********

"Do you think we lost them?"Asked a short man dressed in black.He was driving a van and just managed to lose the rest of the cops that were following him.

"Yes."Answered the other.He then smacked the short driver up side the head."That's for almost hitting the merchandise on that corner."He had seen two young children, probably in grade two or three, which was exactly what they were looking for."You almost added hit and run to the list of charges you idiot."

"Well," Said the driver, "its not like were already in trouble for attempted kidnapping." 

"Good point.Which reminds me, those two kids, they look just about right for what the boss wants us to get.So drive around and lets see if we can't find them now MOVE!!"Shouted the tall man.They began to drive up a street and noticed two kids walking on the sidewalk.

"Hay, look the cop car, maybe we should get out of here before we're spotted."Commented the driver starting to get nervous.

"If we leave now, we don't get a kid, and if we don't get a kid, we get extended vacation permanently, got it?"

"Oh, in that case, which on should we grab?"Asked the driver.

"Who cares, as long as it's male, five to ten years and willing to go and if not, we'll make him."Said the tall man.

***********

"I'm glad you came with me Shawn, I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom and dad about the cop."Said Brad.

"No problem, besides you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."Shawn stopped, he had an uneasy feeling about something, and his feelings were always right.Shawn looked around and noticed the van from earlier."Brad, I'll race you to your house."Trying not to let his friend get more upset than he already was, had decided to make the challenge so his friend wouldn't notice the van.

"Alright, but you have to give me a head start because you're faster."Said Brad, who didn't want to lose again to Shawn for the millionth time.

"Fine.Go."Shawn let him get a few seconds ahead, but in those few seconds didn't notice the shadow that was coming towards him.

He felt somebody grab him and his reactions were just reflex to the situation.One thing Shawn was most popular for in school was being able to fight, well.He had his first degree junior black belt and was also taking Kendo and had many first place finishes for fights.He was also the only third grader to successfully take on a six grader and win easily.So when the arm came around his neck, he just side-stepped and hit the attacker. 

"You little runt, you're gonna pay for that."Said a short man, but towered over Shawn.The only other thing Shawn remembered and regretted was not turning around and seeing the other man who hit him from behind.

********

Shawn slowly woke up and tried to scream, but his mouth was covered by a rag.Just as the van door began to close, the only thing he could think of was that his friend was alright and had gotten away.He then heard someone shouting his name at the top of their lungs and all he could do was pass out.The blow to the head was a little to much for him to bear.

The next time Shawn woke up, he was greeted by a Japanese Medic."Wait a minute," Shawn thought, "there seem to be a few to many Japanese people around."Shawn started to become scared, and then calmed down after seeing two men in uniforms.Then he saw two bodies on the ground and couldn't remember what had happened.They were being put into black bags and then into the back of a van.

"Poor kid."One of the Japanese police officers said.Shawn couldn't understand him because he couldn't speak Japanese, only French, English, very little Spanish, (like five words), but to say he didn't know any Japanese wasn't true.Being in martial arts for a long time, he had to learn the names of the different moves.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that in English?"Shawn had no idea what was going on and wanted some answers.

"He said 'Poor kid.'" A young lady said who happened to be the translator at the airport.

"Why would he say a thing like that?"Shawn was starting to sound worried.

"Those two men were your only living relatives," indicating the body bags, "they have written documents to prove it, but a car with criminals in it came by and shot them, I'm afraid that you don't have any one left."Explained the lady.

"That can't be."Shawn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hav.."The lady was cut off by Shawn.

"No!it can't be, I don't have any family in Japan.All my family lives in Canada."

"You mean these people?"She pulled out a picture of Shawn's parents which the men had taken as he was being taken away.

"That's them, but how did you get a picture of them?"Shawn asked.

"It was with you, and unfortunately, they died in a car accident.See?"She pulled out a picture of a car that looked like the one that Shawn's parents owned."Are you all right …"The lady waited for him to give his name, but Shawn was to shocked at what he was seeing.Then, for the first time in ages, Shawn broke down and just started to cry.

**********

"Now really Mrs. Kamyia, are you sure you want to do this, you are well aware of this child's history for the past six months, aren't you?"Asked the secretary, who was wondering why a mother with a young son, and younger daughter would want to risk having a child with such a destructive history such this this.

"First thing, he lost his mother and father, I don't blame him for being overly upset, I would've been too at his age."The young lady explained to the secretary.

"You are also aware of his… unique needs, correct?" She continued to ask.

Mrs. Kamyia had been ready for this one, she knew that it would come up."Yes.And I have already taken some precautions to make his life a little less stressful then other families have.I'm also aware that two months ago he was diagnosed with ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) and I am fully aware of how intelligent he is."She smiled smugly knowing that this was going to be her biggest problem.

"Fine.If you are aware of all of these things, you can go meet him and prepare him to go to his new home."Was the final comment."you know, he has been extremely lucky getting nicer treatment then other children who act in the same manner.I personally believe that some old fashioned discipline is needed to keep him in line."

"You deal with him your way, I'll try mine."Said Mrs. Kamyia as she walked along the hall carrying her daughter Kari in one hand, while she held the hand of her son Tai.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Tai?"

"Why are we here?"

"We're here to pick up your new big brother."She told her son.

"But I thought brothers and sisters came from…" Tai didn't finish.They arrived at a door were the new sibling was staying.

********

Over the next few weeks, Shawn was making life for the Kamyia's difficult.He knew his mom and dad were still alive and they would one day come to get him.He then slowly began to realise that these people weren't so bad.He had always wanted a brother or sister, someone that he could watch over and protect.

One night Shawn noticed that his brother and sister weren't in bed, and that began to worry him.He got up and went looking for the two and found them in front of the computer.He then noticed the oversized egg that had fallen on the floor just in front of Kari.

"Shawn, what should we do with it?"Tai asked.Shawn, in his short time with the Kamyia's had proven just how smart he really was and started to speak Japanese within three weeks of being there.He didn't think this was to bad considering he had been in Japan for nearly six months.

Shawn just looked at the egg and said"get it out of here and put it in our room will figure it out later.(with the exception of Shawn being a part of the family now, you should all know what happens next, so I'm going to skip the Greymon Parrotmon battle)

Author's note:So tell me what you think!Read and review.The next chapter will be posted eventually.But I want to know what people think first.


	2. The Week After

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 2

The Week After

Author's note:this takes place about a week after the first battle in Highten view Terrace.This wasn't in the original work, but I came up with the idea when I was at work.This chapter might not seem like it's needed, but since I've already written the first six chapters, and there will be rewrites, I saw a hole in the plot, so I came back to fix it.I'll be posting the first three or so chapters fairly quickly, but after that they will probably come out every two weeks or so.Oh, and I almost forgot, I'd like to thank the first few reviewers who gave me a little hope for this.It may also take a little bit of time for the next chapter which was the original 2, but I have to go through and change a few things first to make it more interesting.So enjoy and tell me what you think.

*IMPORTANT:* One more thing.If you could with your review, give me some ideas about ancient relics that would go good with each of the crests?I'll give you credit for helping me out at the same time too.I've been having quite a bit of trouble trying to figure some stuff out.And the sooner I get good relics, the sooner I put up the fallowing chapters.

Now Disclaiming:I do not, nor have I, nor shall I (maybe) ever own Digimon.I'm writing this story purely for the fun of it.If you don't like it, then I'll meet you in the alley in five minutes to "discuss" it with you.Defender turns and runs as soon as he sees the whole group of readers get up and walk to the alley.4:59…4:58…4:57…

Crash!The sound of a body hitting the floor.The young boy dressed in his kendo uniform slowly got up.That had been a stupid move for him to be open.He turned to face his opponent who had taken his position again.

"You seem distracted young one."The master said to his student.

"Forgive me Sense, I won't let it happen again."The young student took up his position and began to focus again.Smack!The young student attacked his teacher and caught him completely off guard.

"As usual young Shawn, you have not disappointed me."Said the teacher as Shawn helped pick him up.

"Arigato Master Hida.And I'm sorry about being out of it today."Apologized the young student.He had been thinking of the night before when Tai, Kari and he had witnessed Greymon fight a giant bird creature.He still wasn't sure of what he had seen.

"So polite and so calm after what you and your brother and sister went through that bombing, I'm surprised that you were still able to fight today."Said the master as the door open to his dojo.It was the younger Hida, coming in with his newborn son, Cody.The officer in training held the door open and a young boy and girl came running in.

"Kari, I don't see how you can beat me!I'm older and faster!"Tai shouted as they ran in.Kari simply blew her whistle in reply.Mrs. Kamyia walked in right behind them and started to talk to master Hida as Shawn went to go get changed.Some of the other students came over as usual and began to ask the same question they always asked.

"How do you always hit the master?You're the only one who can do it every class!"They all exclaimed at once.Shawn was getting tired of this being bugged at every class, and wanted to find out what his "mother" was talking.So he gave his usual short and sweet answer.

"I guess I'm just lucky, or maybe just good with the Kendo sticks."Said Shawn as he ran out the door.

They were now walking back to their apartment, Shawn had not been able to find out what they were talking about, but could tell from the look on here face that his adoptive mother was looking a little sad.

"Tai, what's wrong with mom?"Shawn asked hoping he new.

"Mommy said we have to move."Kari answered before her other older brother had time.

"Kari, you weren't suppose to tell him."Their mother said in a harsh tone.And saw the horrified look on Shawn's face.She then smiled as they got to the bus stop, she would have been driving, but her car looked like it had been crushed by something."Don't worry Shawn, you won't have to give up kendo, in fact you'll be able to go more often, we're moving here to Odiaba."She watched as the frown grew into a large smile.She new this would make him happy.This was also good because he kept on insisting on learning English and the only school around that did that was in Odiaba.

"That's great!"Shawn exclaimed as they continued home.He was so happy to be moving closer to his Kendo school and couldn't wait.

A few years earlier Shawn had remembered this man.It was sad, one of his fellow students was gone.He remembered the happy look on his face while holding his newborn son, and now all he could see was his friend crying.Officer Hida was dead, killed in the line of duty.Shawn looked at his friend, Cody was now five and also a student of his grandfather, his usual joyful self was so sad, so lonely, Shawn wished he could stay and comfort him.But he was going to camp in a few days with Tai, and for some reason he felt like he had to go.

"Cody, I'm sorry that your father's gone, but he did die protecting others."Shawn said and saw that he was having no affect.He then said something that he thought and swore he would never say to this poor boy who lost his father."Cody" Shawn started with a sigh "I know how you feel."That got the small boys attention.He slowly turned his head and spoke.

"What did you say?"With anger in his voice.

"I-I know how you feel, you see when I was younger I was told that both of my parents were dead. My mom and dad, they – they"he was trying to force out his own painful secret."They adopted me, they're not my real parents."

Cody just staired in disbelief.One his friends knew what he was going through."Will the pain ever go away?"he whispered.

"I don't think it ever does, we just have to accept what has happened and try to live on."Shawn was holding back tears.He was finally beginning to let go of his parents."I wish I could be here for you Cody, but I'm leaving for summer camp in a few days.But until then, I'm here for you, just as are the rest of these people."

With that the service ended, and the young boy began to walk with his mother and grandfather.Shawn knew it would be a while before his young friend would want company again, and left for home.He couldn't do anything for his friend now, but when he got back, that would be different.

Author's Note:I know it probably wasn't that good, but I still need the reviews, the good stuff starts to happen around chapter 4 so please be patient as I set up the story for you.And please review.


	3. On to Summer Camp

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 3

On To Summer Camp: Back to Canada

Well, thanks for reviewing my fic so far, I am having a little trouble getting on to fanfiction this morning, so this was posted later than I wanted to post it.Again this was the original second chapter so I'm sorry if the last one wasn't as good.This involves the children's first trip to Digiworld.So enjoy.I also changed the last name of Shawn's parents to Norco.Sorry for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I only own me, myself and I which happens to be Shawn.

This is a plea for help.I have a large writers block currently and I need some help to figure out what kind of ancient relics each crest would have go with it. So if you could, when you review, please put in some ideas for these relics.And please have them try and go with the specific crest they were meant for.Thank you in advance for your contribution.

"HEY TAI"Shawn yelled.Tai, who was sitting peacefully in a tree, jumped at the sound of his older brother's voice.Tai had been hoping Kari would come on this trip so it would the three of them, but she was at home, sick and in bed.

"What did you have to go and do that for?"Questioned Tai.In the few years that Shawn had been living with the Kamyia's, had practically become real brothers, forgetting the fact that Shawn was adopted.Right now, was one of those brotherly moments that they were sharing."I thought you'd be over on the other side of camp, after all, that's were all the older kids are."Tai then noticed his brother seemed to be happy about something, and it wasn't the snow that had just fallen."Shawn what's up?"

"Tai, I just got a phone call from my parents…"Shawn was hoping Tai would clue in, but as usual he was too dense.

"What!Mom called!Is Kari Okay?"Tai was starting to worry over their little sister who was sick.

"Tai, you didn't listen.My parents called here."Shawn said it more slowly so Tai could clue in this time.

"Wait a minute, you mean from Canada?"Tai was amazed at this idea, because they were always told that Shawn's parents had died in a car accident.

"Yeah, and I need the phone number for where mom and dad are to tell them.After eight years, I'm finally going to see my parents again."Tai quickly gave the number to his brother who left a few minutes before all of the original destined were brought to the digital world.However, on his way back to head lodge where the only phone was located, Shawn found a small white pager on the ground, so he picked it up.Thinking to himself "This is the strangest pager I've ever seen…"Shawn suddenly dropped it when he noticed what was on the screen.It read "Name: Shawn, Digimon Level: Rookie, Power: 99%"the fact that it had Shawn's name on was strange, but acceptable, other people were named Shawn, not many, but there were others.What really made him drop the strange device was the word Digimon on it.The last time he'd heard that term, he nearly lost his brother and his sister.Shawn though, was too happy to be brought down by this, he soon reminded himself that his parents had found him and that he could go home to see them again.Shawn was so happy he didn't notice the two pair of emerald green eyes that were watching him from the forest.

Shawn had just finished talking to the Kamyia's, who were shocked by what they had just herd and were heading home as soon as they could.For them, it was still a three hour trip back home so it gave Shawn time to think about what he would do when he got home."I'd better go get Tai and his friends…" Thought Shawn.He was on his way back to where he'd left Tai and his friends.As he walked back to them, he noticed a ruby red light that was surrounding him.Then he heard a strange voice of an old man.

_"Defender…"It said._

"Who or what are you?And why are you calling me defender?"Asked Shawn in surprise.

_"Defender, my name is Gennia. I have come here to tell you of your destiny.You are the Defender of the Destined.You are their protector, the one that must keep them safe from themselves and from the evils of the Digital World."Gennai explained to Shawn.__"You are powerless now, but when you are needed, you will become stronger then the Destined, with the exception of the two angels who will have powers far greater then you could ever imagine."_

"What do you mean?What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

_"Um, perhaps I should start from the beginning.You see…"He began to explain the story of what had happened up to that point with the other Digidestined.__"And now they have returned to the real world to find the eighth child and save both worlds.As far as the prophecy says, you will not be needed until a new generation of Destined is born."Gennai explained._

"Well, I won't be here in Japan to protect them, I'm going back to my parents in Canada.I won't be able to stay here and to protect them."Said Shawn."There is absolutely nothing I can do."

_"Don't worry Defender, you will not have to do anything for quite some time.This, however, doesn't mean you cannot have your Digimon partner.Defender, I would like you to meet Goyomon, your partner.He is a special Digimon with special abilities.All you will have to do is wait, and you will know when you are needed.Fair well Defender, and remember that you are here to protect the Destined and keep them safe."Were Gennai's final words._

"Wait!"Shawn didn't have time to finish as he heard Tai Shouting.

"We're back!"Lets go find this eighth child.As Shawn walked back to the others he felt like he was being followed.He turned around and saw a strange creature following him.

"I take it you're Goyomon.Well come on then, lets go find these DigiDestined."Shawn simply stated.He had seen a Digimon before, so this didn't shock him too much.

Tai was happy to be back to the real world again.He didn't know what to do first.Then it hit him.He hadn't seen his family in months.Tai's thoughts were interrupted by an older mans voice.

"There you are!I came to tell you that camp is ending early because of the strange weather."Said their teacher.

"Tai!"Shawn said.He then noticed the creatures that Tai and his friends were all holding.Another thing Shawn noticed was how ratty all their clothes looked.'Could they be the Digidestined that the strange man was talking about.If so, then I have to protect them.'Shawn thought, as he was being followed by Goyomon. The teacher continued to talk to the younger kids.After they were finished talking, Shawn went over to the kids with his new Digimon."I believe you are the Digidestined?"Shawn began to ask them uncertainly.

"Um, ya, but how did you know that?"Asked a small kid in an orange shirt.He was also carrying a laptop on his back.Shawn remembered Tai saying his name was Izzy.

"Well, some voice said that I was one of you."Shawn was aware that they had returned to find the eighth Digidestined.

"Wait, if he's one of us, that means he's the eighth child and we beat Myotismon to him."Said an older kid wearing glasses.

"Maybe, but I didn't think that it would be this easy to find him.Gennai said the eighth child was in the city, not at camp."Izzy replied, he was obviously not being as optimistic as the older kid was.

"You know Joe, that's the first time I've heard you say anything that wasn't such a downer."Said a girl in pink.

"Um, Tai?"Shawn said.He wasn't certain how he was going to explain this whole thing to them."There is a small problem.In two days, I'm going to meet my parents for the first time in eight years, and I can't help you.Besides, I was told that I would know when I'm needed, and right know, I don't think its me your looking for."This made everyone in the group a little upset.So Shawn decided to end on a better note."I was told though, that the person your looking for is far stronger than me and when you find them, you guys won't be stopped by anything."This cheered up everyone, and on that note, they all headed for the buses.

A few days latter, after the Digital world had disappeared from the sky, Shawn was getting ready to meet some people he hadn't seen in years.Tai and Kari, who turned out to be the eighth child, didn't think it was fair that their brother got to keep his Digimon partner while theirs had to stay in Digiworld."You heard what the old man said, because Goyomon is unique, he has to stay with me.Besides you shouldn't be worrying about that right now."

The two realised what he meant, and the nervousness of meeting the real parents of their older brother was starting to sink in.Shawn had really wanted to make a good impression on them and Tai and Kari knew this.As Shawn looked at his brother again, he still couldn't shake how strange not only was meeting his parents, but Tai's hair for the first time ever, had been combed.Everyone was dressed up not knowing what to expect from the people coming from Canada.Another reason Shawn was nervous was he couldn't remember any of his English.He was too nervous and he was scared of talking to his parents.Shawn's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the door buzzer, this was it, he would finally get to see his parents again.

Mr. Kamyia opened the front door and was introduced to Mr and Mrs. Norco.They came in and saw their son for the first time in years.Despite the Japanese food he had been eating for the past few years, he had grown up into quite a tall person.He wasn't as tall as his dad, but he was close.They were both holding back tears of joy for seeing their son again.They had in fact, been scared that he might reject them and not want to leave, so they had planned for that.

Shawn was looking at his parents, first his dad, and then to his mom, and at her sweat sight, he broke into tears of joy.For the next few hours, it was merely an exchange of life stories, and then the Norco's wanted to start talking about were he wanted to live.They were also holding back that about two years ago, they had won a lottery and had invested the money smartly. His dad started…

"Shawn, we weren't sure about you wanting to go back to Canada right away, so we had decided to stay here in Japan for a few weeks so that you could slowly get use to us if you'd like."

Shawn was kind of hurt when his parents said this, but then again he could understand why they wouldn't expect him to return right away."It's okay, I want to go back to Canada, I've known for all these years that you weren't dead, because if you would have died, a part of me would have died as well.Um, there is one small problem though, I have a friend who is going to have to come back with us, and there's no question about it."Shawn went to the room where he had been keeping Goyomon."Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine…"After reviving both of Shawn's parents twice all three kids went on explaining the story.

A few weeks later, all of the Digidestined were at the airport saying goodbye to their friend.Shawn was promising that he would be back to visit during the holiday's and during the summer as well.Just as the plane began to board, the Kamyia's looked at their oldest son, he might not be theirs biologically, but he was still their son, and said a final goodbye.They didn't really expect him to return, but then again anything's possible after what they have seen. 

Shawn kissed his adoptive family goodbye for one last time, hoping he could keep the promise of returning.As he boarded the plane, he was pulled aside by his parents, "Shawn, one reason we didn't want you to return home with us right away is because of a secret he have you see…" As Shawn listened he suddenly realized how lucky he was and started to think that maybe his life wasn't really that bad.Then the words hit him like a brick wall. And to that, Shawn didn't say anything, he just stopped and smiled.Yes he was really lucky to have his parents back, and from there, he continued to board the plane for Canada.

To find out what Shawn's parents said to him, read the next chapter when it is posted.


	4. Return of the Defender

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 4

Return of the Defender

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon.

PLEASE:send me ideas for ancient relics that go with each of the following crests:

Courage

Friendship

Love

Sincerity

Reliability

Knowledge

I already have the ones for Hope and light and think I have one for knowledge, but this fic cannot continue without your help.*Sigh* The person whom I use the most relics from, I will write a request fic for you as well.The only conditions are no guy/guy or girl/girl relationships.I don't mind Digimon human because digimon are people too.Enjoy.

PS.When I post the next few fics and your ideas are being used, in your review, for that chapter, tell me what you want written in the fic and I will try to do my best to write it for you if yours is the one I choose.

As he stepped out of the terminal, he realised just how good it was to be back.He was eighteen now, a few years had passed since he was last here, but he had been busy catching up with family and learning as much as he could about them.'Now where do I go to pick up my car?'He thought to himself.Since finding out his parents were rich, he thought he would get things a little easier in life.He was wrong, but he didn't really want things easy either so it worked out for him.Shawn's parents had given him a car for his graduation, a beautiful Pontiac Grand Prix.The car he had his heart set on, but he also wanted a project car, since it turned out to be an enjoyable hobby for him.So his parents, against their better judgement, and after a lot of begging, got him a Ford Mustang GTthat he customised.And right now, he had to find out where he had to pick it up.His parents let him take it to Japan so that he would be able to go around the city for the six months he would be staying there.But at that moment, he had to find his car for another, more important reason.

"Shawn, where do we go from here?"A young girl who had stolen Shawn's heart while in Canada asked.She was extremely beautiful, and incredibly smart and Shawn simply couldn't resist.

"Um, I don't know, but I know where we can find out."He said as they went to the courtesy desk to ask.

"Come on Tai!Hurry up!"Called a girl with red-orange hair who was waiting for her boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs of the building."We're going to be late to meet everyone in the park.Hey, where's Kari?"Sora asked when he finally caught up to her.

"TK came by earlier to take her to lunch.And I also think it was to throw Davis off their trail.He still won't accept the fact that they love each other.And I still can't either."Tai, who was still being overprotective of his little sister was also glad that she hooked up with TK and not Davis.Davis was too much like himself, and he didn't want anyone like himself to get near his sister.Changing the subject he asked "So, is Mimi going to be there two?" 

"Ya, she said she would be coming with some one."Sora was still trying to figure out who it could be though."What about Matt?"

"He said he had to do something before he came, but I think he'll be there.After all Mimi is."Tai said knowing how Matt felt about her."Come on we're already late."He said as he grabbed her hand and began to run to where the others where suppose to meet.

"Tai wait up!"Shouted a yellow, two-foot tall dinosaur that was being followed by a pink bird in the air.

"Sorry Agumon, I keep forgetting that you're here in the real world now."Tai apologised to his Digimon partner as the two humans slowed down so their friends could catch up.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!"Said Biyomon, who hadn't seen much of their friends since the final battle with Malomyotismon.That was just around the Christmas break and it was now summer and school was out.It was after that battle that TK and Kari realised their feelings for each other and when Sora realised that she had feelings for Tai and not Matt.Pretty much all of the Destined had realised who they were in love with, and during the battle learned that they should follow their hearts and their dreams, they all went after the ones they had their hearts on.This included Yolie and Ken, and the only exception was Matt and Mimi.Since Mimi lived in New York, Matt didn't try and pursue her any further as far as any other Destined knew.

As Tai and Sora got near the park, Tai started to get the feeling of being followed.He had felt this feeling before when he was in the Digital World many times before.Tai looked around, he didn't notice anything at first, but something caught his eye.

"Tai, what's wrong?"He heard Sora ask.

"I've got a feeling that someone or something is following us.And I could have sworn that I just saw a winged man on that roof-top us."Tai was uncertain what her reaction would be to this.

"You've got it too?"She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.As it had been in Digiworld, whenever something bad or good was about to happen, the Destined always seemed to be able to sense it."I haven't seen a winged man, but ever since we left the apartment, I've had this feeling, and every time I look around, I see the same car following us."

"Where?"Tai was starting to get worried now, the last time someone had describe this situation, he was kidnapped from his home and taken to Japan.As he was thinking, Sora glanced in the direction of the car.It was unlike anything he had seen before, well at least not on the streets in Odiaba anyway.He recognised it as a North American car, 'very popular for teenagers' as he remembered reading about it.Apart from not being from Japan, the plates that were on it were in English, not something commonly seen around anywhere.

"I hope they don't spot us."Said Shawn.He was following two people he had seen leaving Tai's building.He wouldn't have thought anything of it, except for when he saw the two Digimon chasing after them.

"Shawn, who are you talking about?"Katie asked.She knew he had known some people in Japan, but was never told the reason.

"Those two with two Digimon following…" Shawn realised what he had just said.In all the time that he had known, Katie, he had never mentioned the Digimon to her.And as far as she knew, Goyomon was just distant family.Sure, he acted like he was from another world, but that was okay, because so did Shawn.And the fact that he could hide his wings when he wanted just made things easier for him.

"Digimon?"She asked.

"I'll explain later, come on we have to follow them."Shawn noticed that they were looking around. he turned his attention to his radio."Oh, well, if we're going to follow them, lets do it in style."He said as he put in his Crush CD by Bon Jovi.The light changed colour, and he started to drive to the park, he would wait for them there.The song started to play, and all that could be heard was the first song Its My Life.

"Hey!What took you two so long?"A girl with brown hair wearing yellow shorts and a pink and white shirt asked.

"Hey Kari, we were waiting for Tai…"Sora began.

"Ah, say no more.I know exactly what you mean."She responded looking at her borther.She knew it would annoy Tai, but really didn't care.

"Ya, but it wasn't only that."Tai then noticed that not everyone was there yet.We'll tell you when everyone gets hear.Fifteen minutes later the only two people being waited for was Matt and Mimi.Tai began to wonder where his best human friend could be.Then he noticed something, and this time it made him smile, as he looked onwards, the others followed his site, then they too, smiled.Walking down the path was Matt and Mimi, hand in hand and kissing.They hadn't even realised that they had arrived until Tai cleared his throat.

"Ah hem, do you plan on sharing what's happened with you two?"Tai asked.They broke their kiss and began to blush.

"Um, well Mimi is moving back to Japan, so we thought we'd get an early start with things."Matt replied.

"Oh.We'll before we start to reminisce, I think you should know about a strange feeling we both got earlier."Tai began."It just happens to be the same one I've had since we got here.And for some reason, this feeling seems to get stronger when I look at that car."He glanced in the direction of the Mustang.Everyone else took a look, but the car was empty.

As he approached the group of teenagers, he noticed a few other kids he hadn't seen before.'The group got bigger' he thought to himself.Everyone was looking at his car with a look of concern on their faces.'I wonder if any of them will remember me, after all it's been quite a while.'As he continued towards the group, Katie was silently walking beside him.

'What's he up to?'She thought to herself.'Maybe he knows these people' was the only thought that she could come up with.

Shawn stepped up right behind the kid with messy brown hair. 'Looks just like Tai' as he noticed the Digimon, he then knew he was right.So in Japanese, he simply said "Having a reunion without me?Tai I'm hurt." 

Tai practically fell over when hearing the voice.It seemed so familiar, but it was so long ago that he heard it.The only word that left his mouth before two arms came around him was "Shawn?"

All the others simply stared.The new kids had no idea what was going on, but all of the original Destined, with the exception of TK and Kari, who were shocked by the actions of this stranger that they didn't recognise, were all shocked to see their old friend.

"Shawn, you can put me down."Tai finally got out after several seconds of being squeezed.

The next person Shawn looked at was the young girl with the camera around her neck.A flood of memories hit them both and all she could do was jump into his arms, crying because she was so happy to see her oldest brother.

"Kari, it's nice to see you too.I said I would come back, and well here I am."Looking at his sister.She had grown so much in the time he hadn't been there.During to reunion of Kamyia's and their brother, Davis was waiting impatiently for an explanation as to why Kari was hugging and kissing this stranger, and turned him down every time he asked her out.He then noticed TK's reaction of shock and then a sudden calmness that was shown through a grin across his face.

'If TE isn't going to stand up for Kari, I guess I will.Then she'll see that I care more about her then he does.'Davis thought his plan was brilliant, and started… "HEY, YOU," before anybody could stop him, "get your hands off of my girl."He said smugly as the original Digidestined's expressions turned from joy to panic and worry.They may have only known him for a short time when they were younger, but the one thing they all clearly remember was how protective he was of Tai and Kari.They also knew that whenever someone talked like they owned his sister, he always taught them a lesson they'd never forget.And they all knew how Davis talked about Kari.

He dropped Kari and slowly turned to the young boy who had made the empty threat."I'm sorry, what did you say?"Shawn's look starting to grow anger.

"You heard me!Let go of my girl."Davis shouted again.

Shawn turned to Kari to see what her reaction would be, and to see if what he said was true.Her words were music to his ears.

"Davis, how many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!ONLY AS A FRIEND, NOTHING MORE!"Kari retaliated."Besides, I can't be your girlfriend if I'm with TK."TK began to blush as she said that, and then became a little worried that whatever Shawn was about to do to Davis might happen to him.

'So, Kari and TK.I always hoped they would get together.'Shawn thought happily, he then returned his attention to Davis."Now listen kid, I'm only going to say this once, Kari belongs to nobody.And the next time I hear something like that I'm going to make you regret saying anything."Shawn added.He really didn't want to hurt anyone, he had grown out of that, but he wasn't about to let this particular old habit die so easily.

"And what makes you so protective of my girl?Is she like your sister or something?"Davis asked.He was trying be smart about his answer, and thought he had the older teen cornered.He also had his eye on TK.'I'll deal with him later.' 

"Actually, yes.I am Kari's brother.And I warned you not to talk possessively about her."Shawn said as he slowly walkedtowards Davis.

Davis just stood there dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting that as an answer, and didn't even notice when the nearly six foot tall teen picked him up by the collar.The next voice he heard was the best thing that could have happened to him at this point."Shawn, put him down, he's not worth it, besides, you don't want to make a bad first impression do you?"Davis was relieved to hear Tai's voice get through to this guy.

"I'm sorry, old habits die hard.Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shawn Norco, or if you prefer Shawn Kamyia, Tai and Kari's older brother."The new destined couldn't believe what was going on.No one had ever told them about this guy.

Cody was the first to speak, "It is nice to meet you Shawn, my name is Cody.This is Ken and Yolie, and the person you nearly beat up is Davis."

"Nice to meet you Cody, Yolie, and Davis.Sorry about what just happened, I'm still a little overprotective of my sister.Oh, I almost forgot, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Katie."He indicated to her.

She hadn't understood a word they had said, but realised that the conversation had turned to her. She said the only Japanese word she knew how to say, "Ken-i-chi-wa."She had a little trouble pronouncing the word, but everyone understood her.

"Um, the only problem is she doesn't speak any Japanese, only French and English."Shawn explained to them.

Tai and Kari were interested in hearing all about Shawn's life in Canada, but it could wait until tonight.The only thing that was on the minds of all of the Digidestined was the reunion that they were having.

After a few hours of talking the group all agreed to meet at Tai and Kari's place for the next part of the reunion in the morning.Tai and Kari said their goodbyes to Sora and TK and started to walk home. 

"Where do you think your going?"Shawn asked.He would have walked, but his car was there and he didn't want to leave it there all night.

"We're, going home, why?"Tai asked.He saw Shawn head towards the parking lot in the park."Shawn, you're going the wrong way to our house."

"I know, but I don't want to leave my car here all night."The words didn't even leave his mouth as Tai and Kari looked at each other and then at Shawn and in unison shouted,

"Car?"

"Yes.Would you like a ride to your house?"He asked as they ran as fast as they could to see which one was his.He walked up to the Mustang and Tai started laughing."What's so funny?"Shawn asked in confusion.

"Well, earlier Sora and me thought that we were being followed by that car.And it turns out it was you."Tai was calming down as he got in the car.Kari followed him in and so did Goyomon.Shawn and Katie got in and Shawn started to drive away."Shawn?"

"Yes Tai?"

"It's nice to see you again."

"Same here Tai.I'm glad to be back."As he drove away, he was remembering his promise to come back.He had kept it.And he was going to make sure he enjoyed coming back for the next six months.


	5. Reunion

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 5

Reunion

Hello people!This is just a filler chapter to fill in while the rest of the others rest up for the next scene because they head to Digiworld and meat an old friend.No, not the Defender, but someone older.Hint Hint. I know this is probably corny having my story named after me, but everyone who has read it so far has loved it.So please just read the first chapter and just see if you'll like it.I promise that you don't have to read anymore then you want to read.

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Digimon.

As Shawn's car pulled up in front of the Kamiya's apartment building, Tai and Kari invited him and Katie up to their home."Come on Shawn, it's been forever since mom and dad have seen you.You might as well tell us what has been happening in Canada all this time."Tai started to say.

Kari noticed Shawn wasn't being convinced, so she stepped in, "Shawn, I'll put it to you this way, you have no choice.You're coming up and that's that."She knew he wouldn't argue with her once she made up her mind.

"Fine."He said to Kari.(In English)"Come on, Kari says we have to meet my parents."He again realised that she had no idea what he was talking about.So on the way up to the apartment he explained how he knew Tai and Kari.

"Goyomon?"

"Yes Augumon?"

"Do you want to go to the roof with us?We were going to go watch the sun set."Augumon informed Goyomon.

"Sure. It's been a long time since I've seen the sun set around here."And the Digimon all went up to the roof to watch the sunset.

"Shawn, don't be nervous!"Katie said as they walked up to the apartment."I've never meet these people and I'm not nervous."

"Well, it's been so long, that I don't know if they'll remember me.Besides, they don't know that my parents are rich, and I don't want them to think that I left them for that."Shawn Explained.

"Well, when you met them, did you know that they were rich?"

"Well, no."

"Then, you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"You know Shawn, she's right."Both of their jaws dropped at hearing Kari, in perfect English, say."And yes, I do still speak English, it was one of those things I decided to learn after you left."Even Tai was amazed at how fluent his sister was speaking.

"Um, right.Do you think your parents remember any English?"Shawn asked.

"Oh, probably, the only one that didn't keep up was Tai."Kari said.

"Ah, Kari, that's were you're wrong.I did keep up on my English."She practically fell over when she heard her brother talk.

"Wait," Katie started, "You mean you've been able to speak and understand English all this time?Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't want to be rude in front of the others.They still don't know that I can still speak English this well. And now it's my turn, why didn't you tell us you were rich?"

"Do you know how many friends you get when you tell people you have money?I would rather keep that to myself."

"Well you are going to have to tell mom and dad, and here we are now."Said Kari.They stopped in front of the Kamiya's door, Tai and Kari went inside to prepare them for the entrance of Shawn and Katie.

Shawn heard Kari tell them that there was someone at the door.He heard footsteps and the door slowly open.SMASH!The coffee mug that was in Mrs. Kamiya's hand hit the ground.Her husband's heavy footsteps were heard running to the door to see what was the matter.He got to the door, and his jaw hit the floor.Both of the parents just stood there looking at the face of the boy who had left so long ago.

"Hi guys.Can we come in?"Shawn asked.The Kamiya's moved to the side so Shawn and Katie could walk in.

"Shawn…" Mr. Kamiya began.

"Please, if you still remember how to speak English, could you?My friend here doesn't speak Japanese."Shawn asked in a polite tone."Um, we have a lot to catch up on don't we?"Shawn continued to speak as he sat down on the couch, it was going to be a long night for all of them.

"So, that's what's happened to me so far.Now how about you guy's?Anything interesting happen lately?"

The Kamiya's were still getting over the shock of seeing their son again, so Tai and Kari went on explaining what happened after he had left.

By the time they were finished talking, it was eleven thirty at night.Shawn and Katie got up to leave for their hotel.

"And where do you think your going?Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Well we were going to go to our hotel for the night, it is rather late."Shawn answered back.

"Oh no, no you are staying here, and there's no point in arguing about it either.You two can have the spare room."  
"Okay, but isn't that where the other king-sized bed is?"Shawn looked puzzled by Mr. Kamiya's expression.

"Yes, so what's your point?"

"Well, Katie and I may be going out, but that doesn't mean we sleep with each other.I'll take the couch if you don't mind, Katie can have the room."'At least not yet anyway, but soon that will change, I hope.'Shawn was thinking about one of the reasons for asking Katie on this trip.

"Oh, I thought you two were, um…" The red of embarrassment was starting to set in on Mr. Kamiya's face.After that, we simply got ready for bed.Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	6. Destiny Revealed

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 6

Destiny Revealed

A/N:Sorry about the prophecy poem, I'm not too good at that sort of thing.Anyways, I need ideas for the ancient relics for each of those crests, otherwise, I won't be able to post the next chapter until I come up with something.And I would now like to thank all those who have reviewed my fic.Thank you for all the encouragement you've given me.

The Defender.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!GOT IT?GOODNOW LETS READ!!

The next day, everyone met at Tai and Kari's house for the next part of the reunion, and that's when the others realised the problem.

"Um, guys, there's a small problem," Izzy told Shawn."We can't take Katie to the Digital world with us, she doesn't have a Digivice."

"Oh, I knew there was something I forgot to mention yesterday."Shawn suddenly remembered something he had left in his car."Just wait a second, I'll be right back."Shawn ran out the door and came back carrying a few pieces of computer equipment.Izzy watched with the interest of a child who looked like he was in a candy store.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead Iz."

"What are you hooking up to the computer?"

"Well, it's a little something I made for Kate.It will allow her to travel to Digiworld."He explained as he continued to set up the equipment.

"Prodigis!I didn't know that could be done."

"I didn't either, I just made this last month and I've been looking for a good reason to use it."

"Um, can we hurry up?I don't think I can take much more of TK and Kari being all lovey dovey."Davis said out of annoyance.He was becoming sickened at how close Kari and TK were being in front of him.

"Just a sec, I want to take a look at this equipment."Izzy started to move towards everything Shawn had set up.

"Later, lets go to the Digital world."Shawn could sense if Izzy got any closer they would be there for hours.And the look on everyone's faces confirmed his thoughts.

Suddenly Izzy had realised something about what Shawn had just said."Hay, how did you get to Digiworld if the gates been closed for the past few years, and how did you open a Digiport."

The questions were asked just as the portal opened and they disappeared from sight.When they arrived in Digiworld, they noticed that they were in front a lake that was very familiar, at least to the original Destined.Then, a tall man dressed in a white hooded robe appeared from a trail.He noticed the children standing there and walked over to them.

Cody was the first to notice the man and was happy to see him once again."Hello Gennai, nice to see you again."His remarks drew the attention of everyone in the group, including Izzy, who was interrogating Shawn for more information about his ability to access the Digital World.

Just behind him, Ken noticed an older man coming out of the same path as Gennai did."Gennai, who's your friend?"

"I'm not surprised you don't recognise me, but most of you should."The old man said, sounding like a riddle.

"But, it can't be," Joe was staring, "Gennai!But how can you both be here?"

"My younger self was created after you left the Digital world the first time.And when it came to the next set of Digidestined, I sent my younger, less confusing self to help them.However, since all of the Destined are needed now, I have returned."

There was a small groan that came from the original destined in finding out that the older Gennai had returned to make their lives miserable.He then walked over to Katie and examined the device on her wrist."Very interesting Defender, I always knew you were resourceful.This is an ingenious device you have created."

Shawn's attention was caught on what this Gennai had called him."You called me Defender.I've met you before haven't I?At camp when the others found out they were the Digidestined?"

"Yes, that was me.Now Faith, I have a small gift for you," he took his hand from behind his back and handed her a Digivice and the crest of Faith.The emblem resembled the crests of Hope and Light merged into a cross."You will also be needing this to understand most of the others.You merely put it on your ear and you can understand Japanese, and it will allow you to speak it as well."He Said. "And for you Defender," he handed him a crest that had a shield with the crest of courage at its centre."And these are for the rest of you."He held out each of the Destines Tag's and crests handed each one to them."Now, for the new Destined," he held up a tag and crest for each.Theirs however, were different then the others.Each crest had a new symbol on it, Persistence for Davis, Truth for Yolie, and Honour for Cody (Sorry if these crest names were made up by any other writers, but these seem like the best crests to give the new kids.)"Now that that is done, I have a prophecy…" The kids again groaned even though they were still happy with the return and in some cases, the receiving of their crests.

"All destined, old and new,

must prove their crests to be true.

The relics of the first five,

Must become revived.

Hope and Light are as one,

Sincerity and Love both have one.

Reliability and Knowledge are easily found,

Courage and Friendship both have none,

While Faith and Defender are new,

Their relics must be used.

To help in the search, they need only this,

Use the stones of destiny as a guide,

For they hold the secrets needed to find."

"As you can see Digidestined, you must go find the some sort of ancient relic to help you defeat the new 'ultimate' evil.Since the first five were before even my time, I cannot help you.I can only help you with the last part of the prophecy, about the Destiny Stones.Each stone is representative of the your crests."He began.

"But Gegnnai," TK started, "There are only seven stones."

"I'm getting to that.Seven stones represent eight crests. Hope and Light, Faith and Life are one stone.And I'm guessing that these relics will help your Digimon get to the next level.That is why Courage and Friendship don't need theirs yet."

"Gennai, what about us?"Katie asked not sure of what to do.

"Well first, you need to find your partner before you can get your relic."

"And what about me?"Shawn asked.

"Well I have your relic here.Come into my house all of you."He said as he walked towards the lake.

When they got inside, he left the room and came back with a sword."This is the Defender's Sword.Its power can be used to attain the one level that surpasses Mega, which Anzoolamon is currently at.But, the only way to achieve that level is when the Light has been darkened and Hope has died."He said with an emphases on TK and Kari's crests.

Shawn picked up on the hint, 'I won't let that happen to my sister or to TK' he thought to himself.Then another thought came to him, "Gennai, Hope cannot exist without light and vice versa right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well if Hope dies Light dies too, but if Light lives Hope will also live as well right?"

"I guess that's true enough.By the way, has Goyomon been able to Digivolve yet?"Gennai asked.

"Actually, yes he has.He's been able to get to ultimate, about two years ago when those control spires appeared all over the world."Shawn responded.

"Strange, he should not have been able to do so without your crest.Oh, I almost forgot.Persistence, Truth, and Honour, I need to see your D-Terminals for one moment please."Gennai saw the confusion and fear on their faces."Do not fear children, you will get them back."Gennai took the devices and quickly returned with a new D-Terminal for each Destined."Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability, you will be needing these.Each one contains a Digi-egg, but you can only access them at Champion level or higher, understood.Good.Now go, you don't have long before the evil returns.Defender, I must speak with you alone."

Shawn looked nervous being singled out, but he went over to Gennai as the others left."What is it Gennai?"

"I gave you your relic before everyone else for a reason, I will not tell you why, but where you would have found your relic, you must still go to pass your test to prove you are worthy of being the Defender.Oh, and one more thing, you cannot change what will happen to Hope and Light, but that does not mean it cannot be fixed.Remember, Miracles do happen, not often, but they do."And with that Shawn left the house more confused then before.

"I FOUND IT!"Izzy shouted from a hilltop.Everyone ran to where he was standing.Tentomon was hovering just above his right shoulder.When everyone was there, he pointed out the two points on his computer."Look, these are the two Destiny Stones Gennai said that were Reliability and Knowledge.And between them, there is some sort of structure."

"Izzy thinks that the relics have to be in it."Tentomon buzzed.

"Well Joe, what do you think?"Gomomon asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, right Cody?"

"Right.Ready Armadillomon?"

"Ready Cody, lets go."

"Wait a minute," Tai said, he had been unusually quiet. "Doesn't this seem too easy?I mean, we've been travelling for three days, and we haven't seen any Digimon, good or bad.Its like they're avoiding us for some reason."Just as Tai finished, there was a loud crash from the forest.

"You had to open your mouth, didn't?"Matt said as they started to run towards the sound.

"Joe, Iz, Cody!Go and find that place and go get those relics!"Tai shouted."When you get them, meet up with us!GO!"Tai didn't get any argument from any of them.

"Shawn, what should I do?"Asked Goyomon.

"What do you think?Digivolve!"Shawn shouted at his Digimon partner.

"Goyomon Digivolve to Gargoylemon!"The new Digimon stunned everyone.He was about six and a half feet tall and absolutely huge.He was easily three times as broad in the chest as any of the guys.His wings were like a bats wings (just think of Goliath from Gargoyles).He wore martial arts pants that were baggy and tucked into some bandages that wrapped around his ankles.The pants were black and the trimmings were red.He was also carrying a sword that was similar to Shawn's with the crest of the Defender on the handle.He also had a tattoo of the crest on his left arm as well.

"Who is he?"Tai asked in confusion as Augumon was trying to see if he should Digivolve as well.

"His name is Gargoylemon, he is a champion level Digimon with the power of an ultimate."Shawn explained to the group.By that time, Gargoylemon had leapt into the air and was flying ahead of everyone.

"Tai, should we Digivolve?"Asked Augumon.

"What?Ya go for it!"

"Augumon Digivolve to Greymon"

"Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon"

"Byiomon Digivolve to Bridramon"

"Palmon Digivolve to Togemon"

"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon"

"V-mon Digivolve to X-Vmon"

"Wormon Digivolve to Stingmon"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquillamon"

All of the Digimon, now in champion forms, all went ahead to where Gargoylemon was already standing.They arrived in time to see him throw his attack.

"Nova Wing!"He shouted as his wings became like fire.A large ball of fire was formed and was sent screaming towards its target. The target happened to be a Warumonzimon.The attack was met by his attack.He then countered Gargoylemon's attack with another one.

Gargoylemon was ready for this though, "Nova Shield!"He shouted as the attack hit the flaming shield in front of him.

"Shall we?"Asked Angemon.The whole group nodded.

"Hand of Fate"

"Nova Blast"

"Howling Blaster"

"Needle Spray"

"Meteor Wing"

"V-Laser"

"Grand Horn"

"Spiking Strike"

All the attacks flew towards the evil Digimon.It was finished off with Gargoylemon's ultimate attack in this form."Heaven's Fire!"He swung his sword and a flaming crescent of fire sped towards his enemy.The Warumonzimon was vaporised as all the attacks hit him at once.After his deletion, all the Digimon devolved into their former selves except for Gargoylemon.When the destined saw what had happened, they were a little concerned.

"What happened?"Asked Yolie.

"There was a Warumonzimon attacking a group of Digimon."Said Gargoylemon as he slammed his fist into a tree.

"Where are they?"Kari asked holding on to Gatomon, fearing that she didn't want to hear the answer.

"He destroyed them just as we got here.Just as Gargoylemon threw his attack."Augumon replied with depression in his voice.

"What!How could he?"Davis shouted.

"He just did!I couldn't get here in time!If I had been here two seconds earlier…" He couldn't finish.He may have been big and scary, but he had a good heart and didn't like to see other beings hurt.He collected himself quickly and suggested that they head towards Joe, Izzy and Cody.As they were walking ahead of him, a single tear fell down his face.He knew he would have to do this again soon.


	7. Relics of the Past

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 7

Relics of the Past

First of all, I'd like to apologize for this chapter, not my personal best, but not the worst either.I was hoping to get a different relic for each destined, but I had a hard time thinking of any. Again, thank you to all those who have been reading this fic.I've already decided that there will be a sequel to this so keep your eyes open.Now that this is over with, lets do the legal stuff:

Disclaimer:(in a computerised tone) I do not own Digimon.

"So Izzy, where is it?"The flying bug asked.

"I believe it is a few more minutes ahead of us, Tentomon."

They arrived at the old building.It looked ancient, like a temple that would be found in a rain forest.The entrance was about twenty feet high, and at the top had the crests of Reliability and Knowledge on it.

"So, you're easy to find."Commented Cody as they walked towards the entrance.They stopped when they heard a loud sizzling sound come from the others direction.Cody looked towards the way his friends went."I hope they're okay."

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure what ever it is they have it under control."Joe assured him.There was another loud noise like a knife slicing through air."Still, it can't heart to hope."

"I think we'd better get inside and find the relics."Said Izzy who was eyeing a huge Kuogumon heading towards them.He motioned towards it."Get what I mean?"

"Don't worry Izzy, I don't think he's seen us yet."Tentomon buzzed.They got inside the building and waited.Five minutes went by and they didn't hear anything.

"I believe that is the first lucky break we've ever had."Gomomon spoke up as they started walking again.

"No kidding.It seems like we've had a few too many lucky breaks over the past few days."Said Joe being his former pessimistic self again.They stopped as they reached the central chamber.

"Wow!"Armadillomon exclaimed.

"Prodigous."Was all Izzy could say.

Cody started to walk to the centre of the room.There were four huge pillars and at their centre, were three smaller pillars, much smaller.Each had a crest engraved on it."I think we've found the relics."Cody stated.He walked up to the pillar of Honour."I wonder what we're suppose to do?"As he said this, he touched the engraved image.He was startled when it began to glow.He then noticed his crest start to glow in response to the image.A glow at the top of the pillar caught his attention.The light grew in intensity and engulfed him.When it recited, Cody felt unchanged.He was wonder if there was something wrong, when he noticed the light on either side of him.Izzy emerged from the light looking the same with one exception, he now had a leather bound book in his hands.Suddenly it began to glow and disappear.As that happened, a visor appeared over his left eye, and on his arm, was what looked like a computer. 'How could that be?I thought that these were ancient relics.Well the book was at least.'He then looked over at Joe who appeared like he did."How come Izzy was the only one to get anything?"Cody asked.

"Prodigous!Oh what?Sorry, I don't know why Cody."Izzy pondered as he examined the new gifts he had been given.He popped open the computer console strapped to his arm."Um, Cody, can I see your D-Terminal?"

"Sure.What for?"Cody inquired.He handed the pocket computer to his friend.

"I think I just found your gift."He said as he held up the D-Terminal and showed him the screen.There was a new icon on the screen.Izzy handed it back and Cody openned the file.He felt a strange sensation as the Digital World gave his D-Terminal an update.He noticed a third Digi-egg appear on the screen.This was the Digi-egg of Honour.

Joe noticed an increasing wait and quickly looked to his back and then let out a small sigh as he was stuck with a bag again.

Joe and Izzy were talking when they heard a noise.They turned to see their friends walk in the huge chamber with a new Digimon.Just as they noticed the new Digimon, the computers that both Izzy and Cody had started to beep.They were both shocked again when a female voice chirped up on their headphones.

"New Digimon identified, Augumon, rookie Digimon, attack pepper breath,"

"Cancel! Cancel!"Izzy said, realising that the computers were voice activated as well."Identify yourself computer."

"I am the Digimon Encyclopaedia." It informed him."Dee for short."

"Um, Okay, well Dee who is the non-rookie Digimon?"

"Unknown."

"What!"

"Izzy, what's up?"Asked Tai.

"These are our relics, but mine seems to be malfunctioning."

"I am functioning correctly."It announced.

"Then who is that?" He said pointing to Gargoylemon.

"Unknown"

"Agh!!"

"Don't worry Iz," Gargoylemon said, "I'm not surprised it doesn't know me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a new type of Digimon."

"Who are you?"

"Goyomon."

"It's a long story, I tell you as we go find the next set of relics."Shawn said as they started to leave.

The destined were heading for the next set of relics.Davis had just received his relic which also turned out to be a new Digi-egg.It was the Digi-egg of Persistence.Tai and Matt were wondering why they hadden't gotten anything.

"So Iz, where is the next place?"TK asked.They were getting near the spot that Patamon became MagnaAngemon to stop Blackwargreymon.

"Just over the hill."He informed the group.

They all stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.It was a church with the Hope, Light and Faith crests on it.There were two angel statues on either side of the door.They were both archers, looking as though they were truely protecting the treasures that were inside.They both seemed familiar.TK, Kari and Katie all went inside as the others followed in awe behind them.

"Why do they get such a nice place for their relics?"Mimi asked in complete annoyance.

"Because they are the guardians of the three most important crests that exist."Explained Izzy.

When they were all inside, the group noticed that it looked similar to the other two.The only difference was the centre pillar held the Digi-egg of a Digimon.Katie ran to as fast as she could and picked it up.TK and Kari slowly walked up behind her to their pillars.The light was painfully bright to the others, but at the same time it gave them a warm feeling inside. 

When the light was gone and the group could see again, they were shocked at what they saw.TK and Kari both had new clothes and were carrying an archer's bow as the angels outside had.Thing most shocking thing was the angelic clothing that was the same as Angemon and Angewomon.They were still glowing with an immense amount of power when Dee began to speak.

"Incoming signal."Informed Dee.

"Hello children, I see that Hope and Light have found their relics."The voice of Gennai said.

"Um, ya.What's the deal Gennai?"

"Well, being the angel children, the only way to use their relics is like this.When you leave, they will revert back to themselves, but since they are so powerful, they cannot contain their energy like the rest of you can."

"The rest of us?"Izzy looked puzzled.

"You will find out later.You must move quickly now, you don't have much time."As they were leaving Gennai spoke to Shawn.

"Now that Faith and the Angels are found, you must find your other gift."And with that, he left Shawn confused and heading towards the group.

He heard Davis shouting "Why does TG get to be like Kari?"

"Because Hope and Light are one."Shawn informed as he got to the group."Listen, Gennai told me I have to go find something, so you guys go get last of the relics, understood?"

Kari was about to object, but Tai stopped her."I take it this is some sort of test?"

"I don't know, but I have to do this alone, besides I won't be defenceless, I'll have Gargoylemon around."And with that, they both took off, but not before saying goodbye to Katie.

"Great, just great."Kari said in frustration.It had been two days since Shawn had left to do his quest, and now they were having trouble finding the last of the relics.She was happy however, Katie, Shawn's girlfriend finally had her Digimon.It still hadn't hatched, but her and TK were helping her protect the egg.

"Hay guys!"Tai shouted."We found the last temple!"Within a minute, everyone was running towards to the building.It was slightly different than the others though, it had Three crests on it for Yolie, Sora and Mimi.When they got there, Sora jumped onto Tai and gave him a huge hug.

"You found it!"Sora was to excited.

"You do remember he had a little help."Matt mentioned as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Well, I guess you need to be rewarded as well."Mimi said as she jumped Matt and crushed him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

The group slowly walked into the entrance.Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Ken and Yolie, and TK and Kari held onto each other.Davis saw this and was getting steamed.

'Just you wait, TF, I'll get you yet.'Then Davis remembered what Gennai had said and sighed.He came to a sudden realisation, 'TK and Kari have to be together, Hope and Light can't exist without each other.What am I thinking?No they don't!I don't care how strong you get TE, Kari will be mine yet!'He chuckled to himself under his breath.

"Finally, we have them all!"Tai jumped for joy.Sora had received a broach of Love and Mimi had one as well.Ken was surprised that he had received two Digimentals, one of kindness and the other of miracles.He was happy that he could now armour Digivolve like the other Digimon.

"Kari, what's bothering you?"TK asked.

"I'm just worried about my brother, that's all."

"Oh, it has been a while hasn't it.Katie, do you think that Shawn's okay?"TK asked.

"What?Oh, right.I do think he's fine, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about him."Katie said.Suddenly the egg in hand started to hatch."What the…"

"Dee, I.D. the new Digimon."Izzy said.

"Unknown Digimon."

"Agh, not again!"

"It must be another new Digimon."

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough who it is."Cody said.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explosion that rocked the ground. 

"You Digidestined are about to meet your worst nightmare.Even if I fail to destroy you, those after me won't…" 


	8. Enemy Revealed

Defender of the Destined

Defender of the Destined

Chapter 8

Enemy Revealed

Sorry for not writing in so long,but I graduated from High School and well it was a pretty hectic month and all.So the next chapter should be out soon, I hope but you never know.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those who suffered in New York this past month, and who are still suffering due to what happened.

I do not own Digimon or any of its rights.

Things had not been going well for the Destined, all the Digimon had Digivolved to their highest level and were easily being crushed.This Digimon, who was calling himself Diablomon, was making seem too easy to destroy them.The destined Mega's had already taken a few direct hits, and the ultimates had dedigivolved.Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were now trying to protect all of the destined.Gargoylewomon, who was Katie's champion was also still able to provide minimal protection against this super strong evil.

"You destined have no chance to defeat me!I have the power of ten Mega's.Not even the powerful Omnimon could have defeated me, and as you can see, I have already defeated the great Imperial Dramon."Diablomon shouted as he hit the two destined megas and forced them to dedigivolve."Goodbye you pathetic protectors of the Digital world."As he raised his hand to destroy them, he heard the roar of giant digimon.He looked up and saw a large white dragon type of Digimon changing into a humanoid form with a sword about to cut him in half.Startled, Diablomon stepped aside as the large creature flew past where he had been standing.

"I will not allow you to harm the Destined!"The new Digimon said as it turned to face the evil Digimon that had been attacking the kids.

"And who do you think you are to make such a statement to me?"

"I am Melifmon, Defender of the Destined, and your worst nightmare.So I suggest you leave while you still can."Melifmon stated with no emotion in his voice.

Diablomon didn't take his threat seriously, and attacked the new Digimon.Melifmon blocked the attack that forced him back.Two skid marks were left showing how much force had been used.He then threw another attack that hit Melifmon.With a sly smirk he turned his attention back to the Digidestined, not seeing the Melifmon using his flight engines to keep from going any further.He saw the Digidestined looking past him to see this Digimon ready to attack him."What!Impossible, no one could have survived that attack.Oh well, looks like I'll have to finish you off the old fashioned way."Diablomon shouted as he ran towards Melifmon.To his surprise, Melifmon proved to be an excellent fighter.He seemed not to be having any difficulty fighting Diablomon hand to hand.

"Izzy, who is that?"Tai questioned.

"Dee, tell me you know who that is."  
"Actually, I do, his name is Melifmon, he is an armoured Digivolved Digimon with the power of several Megas.His Dragon's Fire, Dragon's Sphere and Dragon's Sword attacks can destroy practically anything.But he shouldn't even be here, he existed even before the original destined, by that I mean Tai's group, and even then, he was thought to only be a legend." The Digital computer informed.

"You are quite the fighter, but you will not survive my HELL'S FIRE!"Diablomon shouted as the intense heat flame came towards Melifmon.

"DRAGON'S SHIELD!DRAGON'S SWORD!Melifmon countered pointing his sword as rings of fire came from the blade, but they miss.Melifmon was getting annoyed, so he resorted to the old fashioned fighting form once again.He knew that Diablomon was too fast for his attacks, so he would have to try and slow him down first.He charged Diablomon with his sword and started to fight him intensely.

The other destined were watching with interest and disbelief that they were receiving help for once.Cody then remembered something from his childhood, he had seen someone fight like this before, he just couldn't remember who.Then it hit him, it was one of the students his grandfather use to teach…

"Guy's, this is going to sound strange, but I've seen a fighter like this before."Cody stated in his serious tone.

"You know, I think your right.I think I've seen this digimon fight before, well not the Digimon, but a person who fought like the Digimon."Tai said.

"Ya, he fights like a student my grandfather use to teach, what was his name, John?No, no, it was, it was…"

"It was Shawn!"Kari shouted.She thought she knew Cody from somewhere before."Shawn use to take Kendo at your grandfather's school.But how could this Digimon fight like Shawn?"

"Wait, didn't this Digimon say he was the Defender of the Destined?That's exactly what Shawn's crest is the Defender."Izzy pondered, completely oblivious to the fight that was about to end.

"DRAGON'S SPHERE!"Melifmon shouted as the purple sphere of pure energy hit and crushed his opponent.

"You may have defeated me, but I am the weakest of my forces, you won't be so lucky next time."He laughed as he turned to nothingness.

Melifmon heard what Izzy had said about the Defender and turned to talk to the kids."Izzy, you're right about the crest and the title I have, and now I'll show you why."The chest cavity hissed as it began to open and part of the head lifted to reveal a human form inside.

"Shawn!"All the destined exclaimed including Davis.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."Mimi said.

"I thought I would take care of the enemy before I introduced my armoured Digimon, Melifmon."The Digimon changed into a more familiar and smaller Digimon, Gargoylemon.

"So Shawn, tell us what happened."Kari shouted as she crushed him with a huge hug.She then let go and smacked him in the arm, "you have a lot of explaining to do mister."

All the Destined were now sitting down listening to Shawn's story.

"Well after I left you, Gennai had told me were I had to go for my test."They were all watching him with interest."Now before I go any further, I'm going to ask not to be interrupted okay?"Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, now as I was saying…"

"Defender, you need to go East for a day or so, that's were you'll find your test."Gennai had just told him."I will not be able to help you, this is a test to prove yourself as the Defender."

"But Gennai, how come the others don't need to do this sort of test?"

"Because, when they defeated Devimon, and the others, they proved themselves time and again, therefore it is not needed.Since you were not around for those battles, you must take a test that proves you are worthy of being the Defender."Gennai explained.

"And if I fail?"

"You become deleted."

"Shawn, I think we should stop and eat something."Gargoylemon said.They had been walking since they had woken up and it was now reaching late afternoon.

"Uh, what?Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, I said we should stop, you haven't eaten all day and neither have I.If it comes to a fight, I won't be able to do anything."

"Oh, in that case, we should take a rest then."Shawn walked over to a nearby stone and sat down.What Gennai had said had really gotten to him.He knew that part of the test was to make his crest glow, but he knew that it wouldn't be as simple as that.

About an hour had gone by and Shawn and Gargoylemon were just about to continue when they heard a noise.Shawn went over to the bushes to investigate what it was, a tiny Numamon jumped out and scared him as he fell to the forest floor.He was expecting to hear the laugh of Gargoylemon, but instead heard the bone chilling laugh of evil.

"Hello Defender, I've been expecting you."The voice of the evil laughter said."I just wanted you to see the face of the being that is going to destroy you."The evil Digimon said as it leapt at Shawn who jumped out of the way barely in time.

"Oh no you don't!Not while I'm around."Gargoylemon shouted as he jumped in with his sword trying to take the brute force of the attack.'I have to get Shawn out of the way or he could get hurt' he thought as he continued to take the abuse of the evil Digimon.

Shawn was trying to get away from the battle so that Gargoylemon could start to attack when he heard the next thing the evil Digimon said."After I destroy you those other children will be nothing."It laughed as it was about to attack again.Shawn had stopped dead in his tracks.If this evil wanted to try and destroy him he could deal with that, but hearing him talk about the other kids was crossing a dangerous line with him.He turned to face the evil Digimon.

"You can have them when I'm cold and dead in the ground."He said slowly.

"Well what a statement!What the hell do you think I'm going to do with you?Let you live?Of course over your dead body!"He laughed again at what Shawn had said.He was then startled at what happened next.Shawn had started to run towards him with his relic sword.The evil Digimon tried to counter, but was stopped by Gargoylemon.Shawn hit him and caused him much pain.He screamed as Shawn landed behind him and turned to strike again."That was a lucky shot, one that you won't be able to duplicate."He tossed Gargoylemon aside like a flimsy doll and lunged for Shawn.He stopped when he saw a bright flash of light behind him.He also noticed that a necklace around Shawn's neck had also began to glow.He turned and looked at the new cyborg that was standing right behind him.The evil winced at the sight of the new Digimon, something told him that he was mere seconds from destruction."Who-who are you?"

"I am Metalgargoylemon, my Giga-Wing attack can incinerate anything it touches.Oh and I have the power of a Mega level Digimon."He informed just as he launched his attack.

A few hours had passed and Goyomon was now just starting to feel better from the fight."You know Shawn, I'm going to have to take it easy from now on in those fights, I used up far to much power."Goyomon noticed Shawn wasn't paying any attention."Shawn what's the matter?"

"What?Oh I was just thinking about you Digivolving to Ultimate, that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it seems that you can already Digivolve to Ultimate with the crest, so I was thinking what would cause you to go Mega?"

"Enough motivation.CLOWN TRICK!"A Digimon shouted as the ground in front of them exploded."Allow me to introduce myself, I am the resurrected Piedmon, the leader of the Dark Masters.There's no need to introduce my fellow actors, we will destroy you."He said with an evil laugh."Just so you know, we watched you in your last battle, and an Ultimate with the power of a Mega is impressive, but not impressive enough.Since you're so low on energy, this will make this so much easier.Oh, and don't worry, I'll make certain that you're not cold and dead so you can watch the others suffer your fate."He started to laugh again as the other Dark Masters followed his lead.

Shawn began to get angry, he had so much hatred towards this being that only wanted to cause pain and suffering.Then he snapped."You will never get your slimy hands on them you untalented court jester."Piedmon stopped laughing and a look of pure disgust began to appear on his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I will not allow you to harm them, as the Defender I swear that I will not allow you to harm them.For I am their Defender, the one who protects them from all danger."Just as Shawn finished, His sword began to glow.

Non of the Dark Masters liked what was happening, they then saw what was happening, the tiny Rookie was warp Digivolving.

Goyomon Warp Digivolve to ------------Wargargoylemon.

"Another Wargreymon, how boring."Piedmon said.

"I am not Wargreymon, I am Wargargoylemon, the war partner Digimon of Wargreymon.My Terra Wing can stop anything that comes towards me."The new Mega said.He still looked like his former self, but now he had the same armour as Wargreymon did."I could easily defeat you Piedmon so why don't we make this interesting, shall we?"

"You're on, although I must warn you, we are now stronger then the last time we met those pathetic Digidestined."

"If they're so pathetic, why could they defeat you so easily as they did Apocilamon?"

"They were merely lucky, it won't happen again." 

"Oh really?Terra Wing."The attack hit Puppetmon who vaporised immediately."Mind passing that one by me again?"Seeing how strong this new Mega was, Piedmon came up with the best plan he ever thought of.

"RETREAT!"He shouted as another Terra Wing flew past him and hit Metalseadramon.He didn't care that his new master might destroy him for this, but it would give them the upper hand knowing about this new Mega form, he just hoped that he could get away with the information as he saw Machinedramon explode into Digital dust.

Shawn saw the last of the Dark Masters get away just as another explosion rocked the ground.Shawn sighed in relief as he saw Wargargoylemon dedigivolve into Garmon, the in-training form of Goyomon.

"So wait a minute, are you telling me that Wargreymon has a fighting partner now?"Tai asked, interrupting Shawn's story.

"Yes Tai, we do have partner fighting Digimon.And I thought I said no interruptions."

"Sorry Shawn."Tai apologized.

"Tai, that's not what's important, Shawn just said the Dark Masters had returned."Kari said with a shutter.

"So what happened next?"Izzy asked with interest.

"Well…"

Shawn and Goyomon had started travelling again after taking a bit of a rest from the battle with the reborn Dark Masters.A few hours later, they arrived at the mouth of a cave with the Crest of the Defender engraved on its top.They went inside of the cave to explore and see what they could find.At the back of the cave, Shawn found a small pillar with an armoured Digi-egg on it.The egg looked like a small human like creature with the back being rounded with what looked like a cape.It was just sitting there and Shawn started to walk towards it.Shawn then heard a voice from out of nowhere.

"Well done Defender, you have passed your final test."The mysterious voice said.

"Um, thank you, but how do you know I have already passed the test?"Shawn inquired?

"Because you made your sword's crest glow.If you had not done that, you would not be talking to me right now."The voice explained.It almost seemed familiar.

"Say, just who exactly are you?"

"I'm sorry I can not tell you that, but you should be able to figure that out.Now, concerning this Digi-egg.It is the Digi-egg of the Defender.Its power has gone untapped since the beginning of the digital world.This is your last test, if you can remove this egg, those who are above me will trust your decisions in regards to the Destined."The voice informed.

"And what if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what will happen to you."

"Oh."Shawn said as he placed both hands on the egg, he was standing firmly on the ground ready to use all his strength to pull this egg free if he had to.He began to pull up on the egg and met some resistance, so he started to pull harder.Without any warning, the egg pulled away from the pillar and Shawn fell backwards onto the ground.

"Good, now that you have proven yourself as the Defender, you must be told that the Destined have run into a small problem…" The voice went on explaining the situation to Shawn."You must leave now to arrive in time to save them from this evil."Shawn's expression went from concern to fear.

"If that devil touches any of them, I'm going to make wish he hadn't, for he will have to answer to the Defender."Shawn said to no one in particular.Every time he left the destined for even a little bit, someone always attacked them.'So now all I have to do is activate this armour egg.'He thought to himself.Then he remembered the stories of the other kids and he knew what he had to do."Digi-armour energize."He said as nothing happened."What a time not to work."He said in frustration.Then it hit him, maybe it would activate at a higher level.Goyomon, Digivolve!"

Goyomon Digivolve to ---------------- Gargoylemon.

"Try again Shawn."

"All right, Digi armour energize."

Gargoylemon armour Digivolve to -------------- Melifmon, Defender of the Destined.


	9. Campout

Chapter 9

Keroake Campout

I know that there are a few spelling errors in this, especially Keroeke, but my computer isn't telling me if I spelt it correctly.  Oh well, enjoy.  The next chapter will be out sooner than it took this one.

Insert standard disclaimer here.

            The Digidestined had been listening to Shawn's story for the past hour or so, they were starting to get tired and just decided to stay where they were for the night.  "I have an idea, Iz do you have your Laptop?"  Shawn asked.

            "Sure I do, why?"

            "Because I think we should relax from our little battles for today."  Shawn said holding up his pack of CD's  "Just one question first, how long will your batteries last with music playing?"

            "Actually, the batteries should last for at least two to three more hours, maybe more.  Why do you ask?"

            "I thought we could get a little singing going on, and since I have the music you have the speakers that we need.  The only problem is all the songs are in English and you guys might not know them, not to mention the selection is limited."  Shawn said as he explained his idea to the group.

            "Well, we could all use a little R&R right about now."  Tai said.  He was wondering if it was a good idea to start singing out in the open.  Strategically it wasn't the best idea, but on the other hand, it could do some good for their moral.

            "So Tia, what do you think?"  Matt asked.  He knew just what was going on the old leader's head at that moment.  The idea of being caught off guard was not appealing, but they could use a good laugh.

            "I say… lets go for it, but we have to find a place to camp for the night first."  Tai said to the group who were now jumping for joy.

            "Anybody have any ideas?"  Davis asked.

            "How about that way towards the mountains.  There should be some caves near by to provided good cover."  Ken spoke up.

            "I think this one will do for the night, what about you Matt?"  Tai asked his friend.  

            "Looks good, why don't we get the fire set up first, eat and go through the CD's to see what there is."  Matt added.  They quickly got the camp set up and sat down to eat their dinner.

            Mimi, who hadn't said anything in a while finally spoke up.  "Why not after the singing, we play some games?"

            "Like what?"  Matt asked.

            "Oh nothing to big, just a little truth or dare…"

            "NO!!"  All the boys chorused at once.  None had any desire to be made fools of that night, or any night for that matter.  Mimi started to pout.  

            "Well how about next time we do that?"  Cody said trying to calm done the girl.  

            "Really, you mean that?"  She exclaimed.

            "Cody, you have no idea what you just got us into."  Joe sighed.

            "How's about we look at the music to see what we want to sing."  TK said trying to relieve the tension in the group.  Everyone then ran over to Shawn's CD's to see what they would sing first.

            By luck of the draw, Davis was to go first.  Using the Discman, he found a song on the first CD he listened to.  It also happened to be a song he knew in English as well.  While everyone was settling down, Davis set up for his song with Izzy's help of course.

            Kari sat with TK and it was making Davis uneasy.  'This will show Kari that I'm better then TG' he thought.

            "Yo Davis, you ready?"  Tai asked.  

            "Ya.  But first I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person.  I won't say her name, because she already knows how I feel."  He said looking at Kari.  Who looked away from him.

            "So then, lets get started, Iz start his music."  Shawn said.

            Izzy nodded and the music started to play.  Shawn laughed a little at the song Davis chose.  And only those who understood English soon found out why he was laughing.

            "I'm in over my head…" Davis started.   He was absolutely clueless about the song's actual meaning until after he was finished and it was explained to him.

            "You mean you were laughing at the words and not my singing?"  He exclaimed.

            "Well not exactly, we were also laughing at your singing as well, but mainly the words to the song."  Said Kari.

            "Okay, fine then lets see what you got Kari."  Davis said trying to be sarcastic.  

            "You'll see me sing, but I've decided to have back up, and I'll be going after Ken though."  She said with a smirk. She then looked over at TK and gave him a wink.  

            Ken had found a song that he thought was just perfect.  He figured if Davis started the trend of singing songs that match the personality, this one would work for him.  "Alright, since Davis started this, I'm going to continue the trend of singing songs that will have a meaning to it."  He explained.  Shawn heard the drums go off when the music started and was both happy and upset at the same time.

            'He took my song, oh well I have lots of others to choose from at least.'  Shawn thought.

            Ken started to sing the song.  "This ain't a song for the broken hearted.  A southern prayer for faith departed.  I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, gonna hear my voice when I shout out loud, IT'S MY LIFE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER, I AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOREVER I JUST WONNA LIVE WHILE I'M ALIVE CAUSE IT'S MY LIFE…"  Ken continued the song with an energy only seen once before, except now it was being put to good use.  After Ken had finished, Wormon explained the choice in the song.

            "When Ken was feeling sorry for himself, nothing would cheer him up, and then this song came on the radio and started to play.  For some reason, it seemed to help him take control of his life again."  Wormon explained.

            "You know something, that same song did the same for me.  When I first heard it, I realized that I shouldn't be so shy of others."  Informed Shawn.

            "So Kari, ready to sing yet?"  TK asked.

            "You'll have to wait a minute, we have to do some things first.  Maybe you should go next."  Kari suggested.  'I hope TK likes this.'  She thought.

            "Sure, I or we have to find a song first."  TK indicated to the group of guys.

            "Hey, count me out of this one TK, I'm going solo" Shawn said.

            "Me too.  I have a song I'd like to sing but I can wait."  Cody also said.

            "Well then, I think we should take a small break from all this singing, since were going to be up all night probably."  Tai commented.  

            After fifteen minutes, everyone gathered around the campfire once again to hear the next song.  Kari and her 'band' got up in front of the others and got ready to start.  All the guys noticed that all the clothes they were wearing were tied up in bunches exposing their midsections.  All the boy's jaws dropped at this site.  Davis wiped some blood from his nose and some droll from his mouth as he stared at all the girls, especially Kari with a glazed look on his face.  They didn't announce the title of their song they were singing, but as soon as Katie started to speak, Shawn looked at his sister in complete shock.

            "Lady's and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge."  Katie announced.

            Sora began to sing, "Hey sister, soul sister…" She walked around the cave dancing and singing in a way that no one expected her to.  She walked up to Tai, and was putting her arms around him in the most interesting ways.  Mimi started to sing next, and also around the cave singing and dancing to the music.  She moved towards Matt and started to do the same things as Sora had done.  Ken nearly passed out when Yuolie started to sing next and moved towards him.  She finished and now it was Kari's turn to sing.  Tai and Shawn were both looking at Kari with those priceless expressions of theirs.  Shawn was impressed that Kari was keeping up with energy of Christina Auglara's voice on the CD.  Then it came down to the course, and Shawn, Matt and TK were the only ones who could speak French for the guys.

            "Voulez vocus shais avec mois, ser sois."  (A/N  Sorry for the spelling, it's been forever since I've had to write out French, so I know that it isn't the way to spell most of the words.)  Kari looked to TK and gave him a wink the same as Mimi did for Matt.  Shawn, Matt and TK all looked at the girls in complete shock as they finished the song, it then took a few minutes for the three to recover from the way the girls were acting.

            "Um, does someone want to explain why you three look like fools?"  Asked Tai.  He didn't remember a word of the French that he had been taught by his brother.

            Shawn answered Tai's question.  "Basically it translates into 'Will you sleep with me tonight.'"  

            "What!  Kari, did you just ask TK-…" Tai was cut off by the ice cold glare that she was giving him.

            Davis couldn't take it any more of the situation.  He stormed off into the nearby forest.  Yolie started to run after him.

            "I think we should leave him by himself right now."  Ken said as he grabbed her arm.  

            "Right, Cody I believe you are next."  Piped up Izzy.

            "Yes, thank you Izzy.  I picked my song from Queen.  

            The music began as Cody stood there ready to sing.  "Here we are, born to be Kings, we're the princes of the Universe.  I am immortal, I have inside me blood Kings, I have no rival, no man can be my equal, send me to the future…" Cody sang on.  The others were surprised that Cody was singing a song with emotion in it.  It was certainly the biggest surprise of the evening.  Cody bowed and thanked everyone for the round of applause he received.

            "TK, you're up next with your group."  Izzy informed him.

            T.K. looked at Tai and then Matt as they started to get.  He went over to them and spoke to them quietly.  "Guys, I have a song that I just thought of, but it's kinda solo."

            "Fine, but nothing like what Kari just sang to us got it."  Tai stated with an ice cold glare.  

            "Sure, no problem Tai.  I just thought up a song for my angel of light, that's all."  TK walked over to Izzy and told him of the change.  Izzy just looked at him for a second and a wide smile grew on his face.  TK then stepped into the centre of the group just as Davis returned to the outer rim of the clearing.  

            "Stupid TE.  I'm not gonna let him stand between me and my Kari (A/N :  Davis is becoming a little too possessive for my taste, but this is his character, that is the only reason why I don't like Davis at times).  Just as he was about to tackle TK, he heard the music start.

            "Girl you're my angel you're my darling angel, just lift your wings baby…" (a/n: Sorry if I don't get all the words correct in the songs).  

            Just as TK finished his song, Davis jumped out from where he was hiding and tried to tackle him.  Davis' crest could have really been useful right about now, because he was going to need his Persistence in begging to avoid being beaten not only by Matt, but Kari as well.  

            "LET ME GO!!  LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Davis shouted.  He was struggling against Matt's grip.  However, Matt wasn't the one he had to be worried about, because Kari came up and slapped some sense into Davis leaving a red mark on his face.  Davis slowly brought his hand up to his face and held his check while looking at Kari.  

            "That does it Davis, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I don't belong to you!  The next time you try something like this, I will no longer be your friend."  Kari screamed as stomped away from Davis who was shaking visibly.  The minute she turned around and glared at him, Davis took off running.

            Shawn got up and started in the direction of Davis, but was stopped by TK.  "Let me talk to him, I might be able to calm him down a bit."  TK took off after Davis and was running at full speed.  When he caught up to Davis, he was shocked to find him crying behind the stump of a dead tree.  TK got a little closer and stopped as Davis finished a final deep sob and turned.  When TK saw Davis look right at him he never expected Davis' right fist to meet him in the chest or the next one that hit his face.  As TK got up, he was dazed and coughing, and wasn't too sure about what he saw.  There was Davis in front of him, on his knees bowing and apologizing to him.  TK saw the tears and walked up slowly to Davis.

            "I never meant to hurt her like that, and I never meant to hurt you."  Davis spoke softly.  "You know TK, everyone there is right, you to can't exist without each other, I would need a miracle to even get that close to Kari."  He sighed.  "TK, do you think that she could ever fore give me?"  As Davis spoke his crest began to change.

            "Don't worry Davis, Kari's just a little upset right now.  I'm sure she can forgive you, it's in her nature just like Mimi."  TK insisted.  "I tell you what lets head back to the camp sight and start from the beginning."  TK smiled as he brought Davis to his feet.

            "I guess your right, and TK," Davis stood to his full height.

            "What is it Davis?"

            "If you ever hurt Kari, I swear that no one will know how much I will make you suffer."  Davis said with an evil glint in his eye.

            "Davis, I wouldn't have it any other way."  TK and Davis laughed as they headed back towards the camp.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            TK and Davis came back in lifted spirits as they got back into the camp.  When they got there, Davis went over to Kari and whispered something into her ear.  She slowly turned to him and smiled and gave him a quick hug.  Tai and Shawn relaxed and turned to see Matt talking to TK who had a large bruise forming on his cheek.

            "What happened TK?"  Asked Matt who was on the verge of blowing up.

            "Don't bro, Davis and I just had to set some things straight.  And while we were at it, I think his crest changed."  TK said quietly to his brother.

            Shawn went to the centre of the group and looked at all of them and then looked up.  "It's getting late, I think we should go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."  And turned to go to sleep.

            "Now just a minute Shawn,"  Kari said.  "You still have to do your song."

            Shawn sweat dropped and put his hand behind his head.  "Oh ya, he, he, he. I forgot."

            "Don't worry Shawn, you can sing just fine, go on."  Kate encouraged.

            "Alright, you convinced me, this is a little song I like to call Life, by Our Lady Peace."

As the fire died out in digiworld, an evil was laughing was heard in a small hut on the side of a mountain.  There, inside was one the worst evils ever faced by any destined anywhere.  There he was, the devil."


End file.
